1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to scene classification based on image processing and pattern recognition, and more particularly to classifying a digital image as an indoor or outdoor scene.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Scene classification is useful in both image processing and computer vision. For example, it can be applied in automatic color correction (white balance), scene recognition as well as content based image indexing, enquiry and retrieval. Scene classification also has applications in scene depth estimation which is useful in converting two-dimensional (“2D”) images to three-dimensional (“3D”) images. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and devices that are designed to classify images as indoor or outdoor scenes.